long night awake
by nutty's no1 fan
Summary: tails is in love with sonic but fears what he would say so what happens when sonic admits his true feeling WARNING! contains yaoi yes that's right boyxboy


**OK so this is my first fanfic EVER! I chose to make is sonic x tails (yes it is a yaoi and yes I am a boy that wrote it) an if it goes well I might add to the story with some more friends for sonic an tails to 'play' with, I hope you in joy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic charters or games**

**WARNING! This is a yaoi one-shot so if you don't like don't read it!**

**long night awake **

it was another rainy day an tails was sitting at home waiting for his house mate to come home, a certain blue hedgehog that could run at amazing speeds. Tails admired him greatly, in-fact he loved him but he never said a word about it to sonic in fear of what he might say. As tails sat at the window thinking of his beloved, his emerald eyes began to stream with tiers "hey little guy what you up to?" said a warm an familiar voice, scaring tails half to death an coursing him to fall of his char " god sonic *sniff* don't sneak up an a fox like that!

I'm sorry, hay are you ok tails?" sonic's voice changed instantly and tails could hear the concern in it. Not wanting to course any problems for sonic he replied "I'm fine, I was just remembering how our gang used to have so much fun at hight school and I got a little down, that's all.

ok, if you say so... Hey tails, how about I cook dinner tonight, my treat, what you say?" the though of sonic cooking made tails smile wildly "that's more like it, now go rest a bit you look tied but don't miss dinner time, you got that foxy"said sonic jokingly as he left the room, unaware that had made tails face turn a deep red. Dismissing the comment quickly, tails decided to have a short sleep on the couch. He laid down an drifted in to the darkens of sleep.

"mmm more please give me more

ahh tails your so warm an tight" tails blushed brightly as sonic's rock hard member pushed deep into his entrance. with his hands free, sonic began to twist an pull tails nipples. This made him moan loudly so sonic started thrusting faster and faster until... tails woke up an realised it was all a dream. Slightly disappointed at that's it was all , he got up an moved sluggishly into the kitchen. He soon perked up when he saw the spread that sonic had prepared "ah I see your awake, how was your sleep, didn't have any naughty dreams did you" sonic questioned in a playful tone that could almost be mistaken for a seductive one. "no, I don't think so" lied the fox. "well hurry up an sit your Cu-little, little butt down before it gets cold" as soon as he said this he turned his head away from tails to hide the fact his face was now completely pink from his little slip up. "wow sonic this is amazing, how long did it take you to make all this delicious food?

Oh not long, it was actually quite easy." sonic answered still not looking at tails. After they finished there food an cleaned the dishes, they both decided to watch a late night movie. About 20 minuets in, tails had started convincing him self to tell sonic how he felt because if he didn't, he might lose him forever. But just as he opened his mouth sonic began to speak "tails, I kind of have a confession that I need to tell you.

Erm ok go ahead sonic, I'm all ears.

Well over the past 2 years iv come to a realization

and what's that sonic?

I'm gay tails" a flicker of hope sparkled in his eyes as these world's left sonic's mouth. " and I find myself fallen in love with you" with this tails began to sob uncontrollably. "tails what's wrong, why are you crying!

I-i-im just so happy!

You are?

Yes, I have felt the same way about you for a long time, and now your telling me you love me, I'm just so hap-" tails was cut off but the warm lips of sonic brushing the agents his own. Tails moaned in to the kiss an pressed up ageist sonic. After about 3 minutes of this sonic broke the kiss with a pleased look on his face. "so you really like me then" asked sonic, tails just sat there and gave sonic a 'did you really just ask that' look on his face and replied buy Peking him on the cheek an snuggled up to him.

By the time the film had ended tails had fallen asleep so sonic carried him up the stirs an to his room, setting him down on his bed. Tails opened his eyes to see that he was in an unfamiliar room. "am I in sonic's room" he said out loud. "sure are foxy

but why

well I can't let my boy friend sleep alone now can I

boy-friend?" tails repeated with a big smile on his face. " so I guess your not tired now?

Not really, sorry

well then it looks like we're be staying up up all night" he said with a playful look in his eyes. Before tails could understand what he meant sonic jumped on top of him an pinned him to the bed " I hope you like it rough tails" sonic exclaimed an he lent down and pleased his lips on the little fox's, begging for entrants to his mouth. Not wanting to be inpatient, he happily let him in. almost instantly there tongs began dancing around tails mouth coursing him to moan softly. After a couple of minutes, sonic broke the kiss and started to venture down the little fox body, placing kisses an love bites all over tails. As sonic kept moving further and further down, tails moaning got louder and louder. By the time he made it to tails crouch, his member was almost fully erect. As the hedgehog licked the head of the fox's member, tails almost shouted from the sudden wave of pleasure that spread throw his little body. Sonic then began to slowly lick down his member making the fox produce more muffled screams, as they escape his mouth. After some more teasing, sonic engulfed the member in his mouth. This time tails couldn't help him self as he let out a loud scream of bliss an bucked his hips into the warm, wet place that was sonic's mouth. With this sonic started to bob his head up an down tails rock heard member wile moving his tong over every bit he could get to. He only stooped a couple of times to nibble and lick tails testicles. "please sonic, I'm gunna cum soon" tails whined wile panting slightly. With this sonic stooped completely "why did you do that

because I don't want you to cum yet, now turn over onto all four's." tails happily did as he was told an turned over, pointing his butt in sonic's direction. His eye's widened as he felt a warm and wet mass entered his butt, he turned his head slightly an saw that it was sonic's tong. A little grossed out tails began to enjoy the feeling and started moving against. Sonic licked all around the little pink hole and after a bit, he pressed it in to his anal cavity, making tails scream his name. After a couple more minutes of this, sonic withdrew his tong an whisper in tails ear " now that your tasty hole is all wet, we can begin with the real fun." with this tails responded with "oh sonic I can't wait any longer , take me now and fuck my tail hole until the sun comes up" sonic placed the head of his member on the tail hole and began to insert it. The more he pushed in the more tails screamed with pleasure. After letting tails get used to his big member being inside him, sonic began to thrust. Renowned moans began to fill the room. Sonic decided to change the position they where in so he quickly slid out of tails, coursing him to yelp with surprise an pleasure. He flipped tails on to his back an spread his legs wide open. Sonic trusted back into tails over and over again "mmm more please give me more

ahh tails your so warm an tight" tails blushed brightly as sonic's rock hard member pushed deeper into his entrance. with his hands free, sonic began to pump tails big, heard erection. This made him moan loudly so sonic started thrusting faster and faster until he hit tails 'magic spot'. Tails bellowed out in ecstasy as he released a warm Wight liquid all over sonic, as he did he clenched around sonic's member coursing him to shoot his seaman deep into tails tail hole. "I love you sonic" said tails as he let up an kissed him passionately, "and I love you to, l never let you go tails" with this they both fell asleep with smiles across there faces

**ok people so this is it dun for now, thou I might continue if any one asked me nice enough :P I hope you all like an please remember this is my first fanfic ever thank you R&R**


End file.
